


Making perfect

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, completely totally and utterly happy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译，原作：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/402699/chapters/663790">Making perfect</a>，作者：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc">aesc</a><br/>一如Erik生命中的大部分考验，这一场也开始于Charles恳求地望着他，请他帮忙。倒不是说他们进行中的三年来的恋爱关系是场考验——虽然它开始于Charles由于把钥匙锁在车里问Erik能否打开他的车门，让Erik充分体验到了伤心的蓝眼睛的力量——但它不是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402699) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc). 



> 译者的话：为了祝[Alastiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel) 生日快乐而译。

一如Erik生命中的大部分考验，这一场也开始于Charles恳求地望着他，请他帮忙。倒不是说他们进行中的三年来的恋爱关系是场考验——虽然它开始于Charles由于把钥匙锁在车里问Erik能否打开他的车门，让Erik充分体验到了伤心的蓝眼睛的力量——但它不是。

更恰当地来说，这一场考验开始于一个夜晚，Erik完成一天不可置信的工作后踉跄着进了厨房。Charles已经在那儿了，翻阅白天的邮件，一只眼睛看着受尽痛苦的——Erik靠过去确认——Raven在做数学作业。

“数学很蠢。”Raven说，只有七岁的小孩才能做出这么一副委屈的样子。

“数学很 _有用_ 。”Erik纠正道。他在她那光滑的红头发上亲了一口，她抱怨着扭开了。等到Erik将亲吻转移到Charles无声地主动抬起的脸颊上时，Raven翻了个白眼。

“实验室怎么样？”Charles问道——没什么必要，Erik能感觉到Charles翻拣他的短期记忆，就像是翻拣名片盒。“你知道，一般来说，恐吓行政人员让他们得先自我说服一番才敢回去找你、然后在恐惧的颤抖中度过剩下的会议，不是个好主意。”

“哼。”Erik去冰箱拿啤酒，像样的德国货才能洗去他嘴里过去九个小时的气味。他用能力撬开金属瓶盖，“ _你_ 这一天怎么样？”

“NIH给实验室的拨款到了。”嘁嘁嚓嚓，Charles的手指打开信封，显然心事重重，但Charles的愉悦还是掠过了Erik的脑海。“尽管很惊喜，但还有很多文书工作，我得——噢，天哪。”

“怎么？”Charles声音里的惊讶和沮丧同时引来了Erik和Raven的目光。“Charles，出什么事了？”

Charles手上拿着一张令人讨厌的洋红色的纸。不管消息是什么，Erik告诉自己，要是它写在这样丑得瞎眼的纸上就不会太严重。不过，Charles的失望向外渗透，强烈得足以让他感到紧张。 _Charles。_

“噢，亲爱的，不是什么悲剧，只是——呃。”Charles向Raven露出那种他通常用来安抚失望的笑容，“Moira今年暑假不能执教儿童足球队了，达令。我想她是去做她那些‘告诉你就得杀了你’的任务了。”

“什么？”Raven甚至放弃了做作业的伪装，她盯着Charles，脸蛋变成蓝色和悲剧的面具。如果三年前你告诉Erik他的心会因为一个七岁小女孩的失望而碎掉一点儿，他会告诉你你疯了，但他望着Raven涌出泪花的眼睛时事情正是如此。“但她今年是要教我的！”Raven哭泣道，“我就是知道我能进球队！这不 _公平_ 。我们怎么办？”

“没事没事，”Charles安慰道，捏捏她那只刚刚还握着铅笔的手。Raven没有被安慰到。“根据报纸，”Erik移到Charles身旁，俯过他的肩头，看到那是西彻斯特青少年足球协会M分部的月报，“看这里，说是球队马上开始寻找新教练。这片区域有很多家长，我相信他们会很快找到的。”

“但他们不是Moira教练，”Raven嘟囔道，从椅子上往下滑。她双手抱胸，纯粹是表示她不满的抗议。她怒视作业，好像就是它导致了Moira教练的辞职。“她真的知道自己在做什么。她在 _大学_ 时踢过球。”

“不仅如此，”Charles说，“Moira是2008年奥运的替补队员。”

“真厉害。”Erik咕哝道。看到Raven灰心的金色眸子，他补充道，“没事的。Charles说得对，很快就会有人主动报名当你的球队教练。”Raven抽了抽鼻子，看起来是从未有过的郁闷。

厨房陷入沉默，Erik借此喝口啤酒，放松一下。Raven向外辐射着失望之情。她在从Erik那里要来他会帮她的承诺之后，同意了回去做乘法题。（Raven发誓数学很 _有用_ 不蠢之后，Erik才给出承诺。）Charles理出一些账单、期刊还有一封来自变种人权利宣传团体的信，递给Erik，但即使是他整理其余的邮件的时候，他的目光还是飘向了餐具垫上那张折了三折的洋红色的纸，眉间皱起，好似沉思。

“我们今晚吃饭吗？”Erik离开Charles身边，去把酒瓶扔进可回收垃圾里，“还是打算挨饿？”

“今晚 _是_ 披萨之夜，没记错的话。”Charles说，假装在研究服装目录，刻意做出漫不经心的样子。这赢来了Raven今晚的第一个笑容。灾难之后听到披萨的消息，她在椅子上蹦起来。Erik得咽下“今天是周四，所以不是披萨之夜，那是周五”的提醒，除非他想被当成“扫兴之人和专制暴君”。

（这是直接引用，有时候Erik真讨厌Charles坚持让Raven读那些领先她这个年级的水平好几年的书。）

当然，点菜的任务落到了Erik身上，因为Charles无法准确记住他们的披萨的分配（一块素的小披萨给Raven，一块大披萨、洋葱和蘑菇只放一半，四分之一的青椒披萨——有一半要洋葱蘑菇，另一半不要——全都要放香肠），Erik觉得这很可疑，因为Charles的记忆应该是像捕兽夹一样。他第三次重复订单时——说真的，他们 _每个周五晚上_ 都要一样的东西，卖披萨的应该习惯了——他感到一阵奇怪的、紧张的安静，也就是说Charles在努力想着什么事情。他 _知道_ 那种安静，更糟糕的是，他知道转身过去自己会看到什么。

“Erik，”Erik对电话那头的青少年的怒吼完毕、挂掉电话，Charles说道，“Erik……我有一个想法。”

他不需要心电感应能力也知道Charles想要的是什么，何况Charles的蓝眼睛那么清澈、真诚得令人心碎。Charles还是在Raven面前请求他，天杀的，太阴险了。他在头脑中这么对Charles说，但Charles只是让自己看起来更加可怜兮兮，就好像那还可能似的。

 _你在欧洲生活时踢过很多年球，_ Charles在头脑中对他道。Erik指出德国的青少年足球（football）和美国的青少年英式足球（soccer）大不相同，Charles耸耸肩。 _又不是说要你把他们带到世界杯。你要教他们的是协调配合、团队精神之类的。_

 _我没有团队精神，Charles。_ Erik参加过团队，但和那些和他同样志在胜利的人合作比较容易。 _另外，我不觉得我是那种值得信任、可以托管别人的孩子的人。我是小孩子的时候都不喜欢别的小孩子。_

 _你跟Raven在一起就很好，_ Charles回答道。Erik对此严重怀疑，他怀疑让Charles露出那种温柔又得意的“我比你更了解”的微笑竟能给Erik这样的动力。 _真的，很好。她爱你，你知道。_

 _足球与爱教练无关。_ Erik想道，因为他恨过好几个教练，但他尊敬他们，这重要得多。他坚定地无视了想到Charles所说的话时内心涌起的暖意。

“你们在 _说_ 什么？”Raven生气地问。她的头在Charles和Erik之间转来转去，好像是在追踪她没有听到的对话。“爹地！ _Erik_ ！”

“你知道吗，”Charles对Raven说， _不不不_ ，Erik对着他想，“Erik在欧洲生活时踢过英式足球（soccer）？”

“足球（football），”Erik纠正道，一边怒视Charles，将目光化为匕首，“如果你想强迫我做这种事的话，至少要用对术语。”

“真的吗？”Raven思考着咬了咬嘴唇，然后小脸亮起来，充满希望地、恳求地望向Erik，她的表情几乎使Charles为之逊色。“Erik可以做教练！他 _可以_ 教我们，爹地，可不可以？”

“你得问他。”混蛋Charles，刻意 _没有_ 看向他，却还是露出了一点坏笑。

“Erik。”Raven甜甜地开口，在椅背上双手合十。

“噢，很好。”在她继续之前Erik说道。为了预防他已经能看到苗头的快乐席卷而来，他很快补充道，“但是 _假如_ 他们同意我当教练，你还是得自己努力。不要指望我偏心。”

“我不会的！”

Raven的欢呼那么大声，Erik怀疑在他同意做这种给一群打算踢球的七岁变种人当教练的疯事之后她就不在听了。等到她把自己朝他发射过来、撞到他身上，几乎把他肺里的空气都挤出去了，她的胳膊以一个七岁小孩所能做到的极限紧紧抱住他——那可是相当紧，Erik发现——他相当确信那就是事实。

不过，他向Charles投去意味深长的目光，Charles却毫不在意。不仅如此，Charles假装完全没有看见Erik认为是非常危险的表情，放下邮件，亲了一口Erik的脸颊。该死，不管Erik还剩下什么样的抵抗，Charles的笑容都融化了它们。

***

Raven对于跟着他踢球的乐观是有道理的，Erik在这个周六发现。他、Charles还有Raven来到运动公园，发现另外十四个八岁以下的变种人在球场角落晃来晃去。Erik本来打算度过无所事事的一天，现在的时间却早得简直是谋杀，所以他需要一分钟来理解面前的情况。

“Charles……”他开口道。当然了，Charles无视他，从车里爬出来。 _Charles，球场上现在有十四个小变种人。请你告诉还有更多人要来。_

“变种人青少年协会刚刚起步。”Charles解释道，将电脑包背上肩膀，帮助Raven拿下圆筒包。Raven冲过去自己拿，特意看了Erik一眼，似乎是在向他展示她有多么负责，然后才跑去找她的朋友。“但我们已经有足够的人组建一支像样的协会了，只是小一点。Raven这个年龄组有四支队伍。”

“四支队伍。”Erik咕哝道，看着两个孩子开始扭打。那个蓝色毛茸茸的试图挣开那个金发的，有个大人干预进来他才成功。看起来像是每个人的动力的东西却躺在边线旁的杂物堆里。

“总比没有好。”Charles带着他通常的那种不屈不挠的热情说，Erik不得不同意。“我看到Katherine、Christopher还有Drake家的都在那里。我应该过去打声招呼，让你和你的新队员熟悉起来。”

 _好极了。_ Erik将笔记本和水瓶夹在胳膊下，将他自己的圆筒包背到肩上，向Raven跑去的大概方向走去。

西彻斯特青少年足球协会M分部遵行的规则基本上与它的人类版相同，也就是说他正好有足够用来上场和场外预备的小孩。现在他没有可供挑选的条件了，今天早晨的计划的一半都化为乌有，他得开始搞清楚孩子们该踢什么位置，哪个孩子能在可控制的时间范围内坐冷板凳。也许他还得花时间跟家长打交道，告诉那些不太优秀的孩子他不打算为了他们雪花般珍贵的自尊而牺牲掉一个赢球的赛季。

说真的，他害怕的就是跟家长打交道。从Charles那儿飘来一阵微微好笑的感情，他知道自己被偷听了。

他走近球场，Raven看到他来了，用肘部捅了捅站在她身边的红发女孩。那女孩转过身，对另一个红发男孩说了什么，于是Erik到来的情报从一个孩子传到另一个孩子，他们终于把自己勉勉强强地排成一列。Raven对他微笑，洋溢着自豪之情。

“我是你们的新教练，”Erik说，“你们可以叫我教练，Lehnsherr教练，或者Lehnsherr先生。明白了吗？”

“是，Erik教练。”孩子们齐声道。

Charles在他的头脑中大笑，这可一点儿也没有帮上忙。Erik咬紧牙关。Erik能听到身后几台照相机的声音。

“现在。”他的面前是选拔名单，他研究了一会儿，借以冷静下来，一边弄着纸夹，孩子们屏息等待。被十四双非常年幼、热情的眼睛盯着比他想象的更加令人紧张，他不得不随便找点什么来说。“我要念名单上的名字了。请你在我点到你的名字的时候举手。还有，”停了一下，他补充道，“告诉我你通常踢什么位置。”

他们尽管毫无经验，但至少掌握了等待点名的能力，不像很多与Erik共事的科学家。很快，他就有了对于他的球队的情况的合理估计。他不禁认为，也许这回事最终不会是场大灾难。

他看到他们上场之后，修正了这种想法。

 _我说要教协调合作和团队精神时是认真的，_ Charles对他说，这直接违反了他们昨夜的约定，即，Erik是教练，Charles不会对他的方针提出任何意见，还有，Charles不会把Erik丢下来一个人处理家长的问题。 _Moira总是认为让他们享受乐趣跟技术一样重要。_

 _我拒绝相信这种事情有任何符合“乐趣”定义之处。_ Erik告诉他，一边看着秩序瓦解为混乱，试图找到他的队员。

Jean Summers，那个红发的，喜欢踢前锋，尽管Moira常常把她放在中场。Erik发现她也是心灵遥感者，足球难以置信地转了九十度的弯，击中Angel Salvadore（守门员，虽然有蜻蜓翅膀但还是不够快，不能覆盖整个球网）的膝盖后面，于是她撞上Sean Cassidy（后卫），他大声尖叫，震坏了Erik的墨镜。

他从运动裤后面的口袋里掏出备用的那幅，继续观察，沉默地告诉Charles， _你欠我的，你为此欠我很多次性爱。_

Henry McCoy，那个蓝色毛茸茸的，和Alex Summers，那个金发的，不太喜欢彼此。Alex踢前锋，Henry喜欢在Angel附近徘徊，所以这还真的挺奇怪的，他们俩怎么那么频繁地扭打在一起。Raven从他们中间穿过去，好像一阵蓝绿色鳞片和黄色运动衫的旋风，追赶着Armando Muñoz——点名时他告诉Erik，他更喜欢被叫做Darwin——他从她那儿偷走了球。他们两人看起来比其他人厉害，有踢球的意愿，几乎有能力踢场上的任何位置。

为了让Henry和Alex不要再搅到一起，Erik试图开始有组织的训练，七对七，Angel做一边的守门员，第二个守门员Remy LeBeau做另一边的。然而，Remy似乎更有兴趣吸引Ororo Munroe（对方后卫之一）的注意力，还是七岁男孩的那种想要显得很酷很帅实际上却只显得可笑的方式。他差点错过Bobby Drake发起的出乎意料的协调良好的攻击，但还是及时扑住了球，不知怎么回事，他在空中像折纸一样扭曲起来，还举起手进一步挡住球。

球从Remy的手中弹飞的声音不自然，Remy嘴里发出的声音也是。球重重地落下去，却没有弹起，而是停在了那里。Erik小跑过去，有些震惊地发现那个球再也不是足球了，而是变成了冰做的球。

“噢！”Remy弯起身子，抓住他的手， _老天哪，_ Erik同时带着绝望和愤怒想道， _他还真的流眼泪。_ Remy嚎叫着，戏剧性地翻滚着，“噢，我的手，骨折了你个 _混蛋_ ，噢噢！”

“Bobby！”Raven从球场另一边喊道，“Moira教练说过你不能冰冻足球！”

“冷静下来，让我看看，”Erik低吼道，“足球场上不准哭，住口。”

Remy安静了，咬住嘴唇，Erik检查他的手。会有酸痛，但是没有骨折，他也这么对Charles说，而Charles静静地告诉他Raven的父亲——Jean-Luc，一个块头很大的男人，很可能有犯罪组织方面的关系——感到担心。

“你很好。”Erik告诉Remy，他摇摇晃晃地站起来——然后立刻冲向Bobby。

这很难，Erik发现， _非常_ 难，想阻止一个滑得像条该死的鳝鱼的孩子掐死另一个能把自己变成冰的孩子。与此同时想要保持尊严体面和独裁者的面貌就更难了。Remy，不管他是流泪还是手骨折了还是别的什么，现在不再在球场上打滚了，而是大怒着想要给Bobby的上衣充电，而那衣服已经变了冰，耶稣啊，Erik意识到，它快要 _沸腾_ 了。

最终他放弃了，抓住了球场上每个孩子身上他能找到的任何金属——手表、手链、该死的运动鞋上的扣眼——用力拽住它们。

孩子们冻住了。甚至是Bobby，他被突然的静止吓了一跳，重又变回骨肉之躯。Kitty Pryde身在中场很安全，几乎消失了。

“现在，”Erik说，“请你们听好我说的话。 _现在_ ，”为了那些没认真听的人他补充道，“排成一列。”他们没有马上行动，他吼道，“ _Schnell!_ *”

[*译注：德语，意为“快！”]

这句德语发挥了作用，所有的孩子很快遵命，忘记了敌对。连Henry和Alex都忍住没有打架，尽管Alex看起来很是挑衅，越过小小的深紫发色的心灵感应者Betsy Braddock，故意朝Henry做眼神。Erik朝他看了 _一眼_ ，那种Raven说让他看起来像是准备袭击的鲨鱼的眼神，于是Alex退缩了。

“在我们继续之前，我觉得最好说清楚基本原则。”Erik沿着队伍踱过去，满意地看到每一个孩子在接受到他的目光之后都挺直了背。拥有变成钢铁的变种能力的Piotr Rasputin的紧张地吞着口水。“基本原则很少，也很简单。”

他停下来，审视Anna-Marie，先前她截住Piotr，因此满身泥巴。凌乱邋遢的红发下，她仰头叛逆地怒视他，但随着他继续沉默着盯住她，她的叛逆没有持续很久。

“第一条规则是，”Erik后退一步，看着整个队伍，说道，“我说了算。明白了吗？”

“是，Erik教练。”

“第二条规则是，”Erik继续，“我说了算。”

“但是你已经说过了——”Jean开口，然后Raven用脚跟踩Jean的脚趾，嘘声让她安静，“嗷！”

“第三条规则：没有民主。我要求你们互相尊重，记住我们在这儿都是队友——都是变种人——你们必须把你们那些争执分歧放到一边，为我们共同的目标努力。你们知道目标是什么吗？”

“不，Erik教练。”所有人摇头表示强调。

 _请不要说我知道你打算说的话，_ Charles请求道。

“胜利，”Erik告诉他们，享受着这个词，露出他的鲨鱼笑，“完全的、彻底的胜利。”

孩子们面面相觑。有几个向他露出试探的微笑，这个想法，这个 _希望_ ，开始深入人心。

“我们能赢夏季联赛，”Erik继续道，“合作一致，我们能打败敌人。 _团结起来_ ，我们什么都做得到。”

 _噢，不，_ Charles在他的头脑中叹气道，Erik甚至能听到他捂住了脸。

***

“这是我做过最累人的事情了。”那天晚上，Erik对Charles说。他又疲惫又酸痛，他很惊讶自己还能说出话来，甚至还能站直洗澡。至少有Charles在这儿帮他。“而我同意一个星期做几次这种事情？”

“周一，周三，周五，再加上周六的比赛。”Charles告诉他。他湿漉漉的头发下脸上的微笑又傻又可爱，绝对没有让Erik为自己同意做四个月的疯事而感到高兴。“不过我担心等这事儿结束，你就有自己的私人军队了，成员都是些狂热忠诚的二年级小学生，雄心远远不止夏季联赛。可能还包括统治世界。”

“嗯哼，也许你在说服那些足球妈妈同意我接管她们的小孩之前，应该考虑考虑我的夸大狂倾向。”热水泼上他的后背，慢慢缓解了最最僵硬的部分。Charles的手爱抚过他的腰侧，缓解了其他部分，尽管Erik的某些器官明显没有之前那么放松了。“你可以做我的随军王妃*，只要你想，我就去征服世界。”

“垂帘听政？我喜欢这个想法。”Charles在Erik的下巴下面蹭着鼻子，沉思着咬住他的锁骨之间的凹陷，舔上他的脖子。淋浴和整齐都很暖和，他却打了个颤，Charles可口地大笑起来。

Erik将拇指放进Charles屁股上面的凹窝，俯身亲吻他，那种可以一边说话的缓慢慵懒的吻。“我想我会直接让你整天呆在床上，免除任何麻烦。”

“噢，我想会有很多我能想办法陷进去的麻烦的。”Charles懒洋洋地说，可笑得不应该显得性感，不应该让Erik这么兴奋，他还是不太清楚该怎么一边发笑一边同时抓住Charles。

然而，事情就是这样的。他们接吻，Erik的笑声渐渐止住，变为认真，而Charles的喉咙深处开始发出令人期待的声音，Erik决定将 _每次练习之后的淋浴_ 加到Charles的合约之中。

[*译注：原文是consort，指君主的配偶，找不到合适的指代男性配偶的词，所以用了王妃，希望不要太雷人。]


	2. Warmup

Janos说话不多，但每当他说话的时候，Erik通常可以指望从他嘴里出来某些一针见血却令人丧气的东西——若不是对Erik的生活的评头论足，那就是会折腾整个实验室的事儿。 _极其_ 罕见的二者皆非的情况下，Erik不太知道怎么办。

“外面有免费的小蛋糕。”一天早上，Janos走进Erik的办公室时说道，Erik发现他在舔的手指上的东西是糖霜。Erik傻傻地对着他（以及冲向门外的几个研究生）眨着眼，Janos从衣领上捡起碎屑，然后说，“你知道，Lehnsherr，不尝不知道，尝了才知道它的好。”

“不要在实验室里吃东西。”Erik说，无视了他们位于Erik的办公室而实验室在走廊对面的事实。

他错过了小蛋糕——美味，Janos嘴里塞满了他的第二块蛋糕，一边报告道——但他通过训斥把食物碎屑落到敏感电路的研究生得到了安慰。考虑到他的实验室拥有完美无瑕的记录，训斥并无必要，但反正他觉得舒心。他正在写学校非要他教的研究生讨论课的教案，要是写得有点讽刺，那他也没有注意到。

这一天过得一如既往，遵循着Erik极力贯彻的日常规律：实验，短暂的午餐时间，三点的研究生讨论课，然后是去体育馆换衣服跑步。天气只会变得更加阴冷潮湿，但他不会因此停止跑步——纽约上州的秋天阳光灿烂，美不胜收，但之后它就用一个星期的乌云来惩罚你。他要是为了坏天气就搁置，那他永远也没法指望干成什么事了。他排好音乐列表，开始拉伸，舒展一下僵化的肌肉和一天的劳累舒展，直到他的心情放松下来。

他开始跑上通往广场和后面的公园的人行道时，有些学生疑惑地望着他。Erik叹口气，试图规律呼吸——他是教授，不是吸血鬼，不做实验也不上课的时间他不会倒吊在办公室天花板上——跑了几步，音乐的强劲节拍开始，他的呼吸规律起来。反光背心下，他胃里的空气发热。

他通常的路线（也就是他在星期天、星期三和星期五跑的路线，其他的日子另有一套路线）

笔直向广场，然后转弯进公园，一条绕着两个湖的八字形小路，这比起在街上跑要多一点趣味，少压迫一点他的膝盖。少数几个其他的慢跑者今天也在，他轻易地超过了他们，绕过一对在小路上散步的眼神迷离的情侣，不屑地喷了口气，等到他的步伐自然下来之后看也没看地就从他们身边跑过。

跑过一英里，二英里、三英里、四英里、五英里，他也许没法跑得跟十八岁时一样快，但他还能继续。头脑放松，他能感受到血液里铁的流动冲刷、手表的构造、还有MP3中美妙的电子图像。他能继续——他会继续，他重重跑过六英里的路标时想到。

“搞什么——”

好吧，也许他 _不会了_ 。他的大脑从跑步的兴奋状态中退到一边，而 _他_ 也从路上退到一边，差点撞上一个不知道从哪儿——也许是他脚下打结导致差点摔进去的灌木丛，他得用上全部的协调能力才能站稳——冒出来的蓝皮肤小女孩。小女孩绊了一跤，坐在自己圆圆的小屁股上，“噢”地叫了一声。假如Erik是那种觉得小孩子可爱好玩的人的话，应该会感到好笑。

但他不是。他从来都不是，在他汗流浃背并且迷茫又震惊地发现他的跑步和停顿之间的节奏毫无过渡时更加不是。他得思考一下才能平复他那同心脏一起骤然加速的呼吸。

那女孩——她大概四岁，Erik完全不知道怎么判断这种事——抬头盯着他，蓝脸蛋上一双金色的大眼睛，这样的组合看起来略为熟悉。她身上小小的套装也是黄色的，画着鸭子什么的，一侧有泥土的污渍，手上也有结块的土。Erik将此尽收眼底，张嘴想问看在上帝的份上她的父母在哪儿，他们不知道这里有个池塘吗——

“噢，我真的很抱歉。”一个出人意料的嗓音用出人意料的英国腔说道。

“希望如此。”Erik说，颇为急促。他摸索他的iPod，花了几下才找到秒表功能，停下时间，虽然现在已经没有意义了。

他一边这么做一边试图调整自己的时候，那个嗓音的主人走出了灌木丛。他个子偏矮，非常……应该说是 _活泼_ ，穿着一团粗花呢，老天啊，牛仔裤还有栗色的头发。Erik看着英国腔蹲下来，从泥巴里扶起蓝色的女孩，而那个女孩，她现在完全没有注意Erik了，她抓住她的父亲的衣领，开始抽泣。巨大响亮的抽泣声听起来实在太大了，难以想象是这么小的一个生物发出来的。

 _谢天谢地_ ，她没有在只有Erik一个人的时候哭出来。

“没事，没事了。”这个父亲——他很年轻，或许比Erik还要年轻几岁——哄道。他用手指梳过女孩浓密的橘红色头发，而她把脸埋在他的脖子里，嚎啕大哭。

说来也怪，Erik感觉这安慰是说给 _他_ 听的。他刚刚平复呼吸，肾上腺素从身体中释放，留下一片奇异的平静。他不是很喜欢这种感觉。

“没事的。”那父亲说着，晃了晃。女孩断断续续地说了什么，然后他微笑了。这个微笑很好看，Erik想道，实在情不自禁。“你没事的，Raven. 只不过小小地跌了一跤。”

“ _痛_ 。”Raven可怜地说。

“怎么会痛？”Erik问道，“她一整只脚落在软泥巴上。不是水泥地。”

“她吓到了。”那父亲说。又是一阵突然的冷静，抚平了Erik不满的棱角，还有Raven最后的泪水——他看到。

“她腿这么短，跑得还挺快。”Raven父亲抱歉地说，“我 _很_ 抱歉她打断了你本来会很愉快的跑步。”

“没关系。”Erik说，尽管事实并非如此。Raven父亲越过女儿的头顶，向他投来同情的目光，就好像他真的 _知道_ 事实并非如此一般。

 _本来_ 跑步是很愉快。他的骨头知道，身体的状态很理想。他过去的队医曾从理论上说明他的变种能力与此有关，遇见关系到高体力消耗的电化学活性时很敏感，或者说是特别能感应到血液中的金属离子。无论如何，他知道跑得好是什么感觉，今天便是如此。他把重心从一只脚换到另一只上，试图让血液继续奔流，特意无视了一边关心着还在哭的小崽子一边望着他的Raven父亲。

“如果她不会死的话，那我觉得我该走了。” _好好打量一番_ 会更准确，Erik想，换个日子——没有小孩的情况下，也许他会感兴趣。

“当然。”Raven父亲说，蓝眼睛蒙上了一层失望的阴翳。同样的眼神追随着与他们擦身而过再次开始跑步的Erik。

Erik生硬道别后，开始跑最后一英里，没有让自己浮想联翩。他不该注意到的，因为他通常不会让他自己去注意，但他怎么能不注意到呢。那双蓝眼睛那么迷人，那种你 _一定_ 会注意到的颜色，镶在那张有点儿雀斑、泛着红晕——由于尴尬或是体力消耗——的脸颊上。

 _绝对不行_ ，Erik提醒自己。他不追有小孩的人，他自己是小孩的时候也很难忍受小孩。

他催促自己快步跑过四分之三英里，就为了向自己说明他能做到，还为了驱散池塘边那件让他分心的事。他多跑了一会儿，回体育馆时比平时早。平静下来之后，他还是觉得皮肤下躁动发痒，于是他继续，重新跑过体育馆，跑向跑道，教职工停车场周围风景如画。

“听着，我不认为你明白情况有多严重。”一个熟悉却明显更加激动的声音，从跑道旁的一个停车位传来。“我为‘高级服务’付了钱。我很理解你在这个时候很忙，但我不认为你搞清楚了，我有一个着急吃饭的四岁孩子——什么？一个 _小时_ ？”Raven在他怀里——他把手机夹在肩膀和脸之间——连道路对面的Erik都能听出她的抽泣声是全力啼哭的前奏。

可怜虫，Erik想着，一边把iPod塞回背心口袋里。一个好颈枕可以减轻僵痛，他正打算开始幻想冲澡的滋味，突然 _听到——感到——意识到_ 有人猛地将注意力集中到他身上，就好像拍了一下他的肩膀。这种感觉难以言喻，他愣住了，一边试图理清思绪。

“你！”Raven父亲说，指着他，“你好！”

Erik差点回头看了，“我？”

“当然，就是你，控制金属的。”Raven父亲说。Erik瞪着他。“我知道请你帮这种忙非常冒昧，但我的钥匙锁在车里，一个四岁孩子马上要爆发了，她急着要喝东西。如果你能帮我打开车门的话，我很愿意给你也买一杯。”

他瞪着他，知道自己在瞪人，但却无法自已，哪怕与此同时他朦胧地想着， _我就该知道_ ，看看Raven的变种能力。“你——你刚刚做了——”

“是，我能读心。不，我没有读你的心。我不用读心就能感应到别的变种人，Dr. Lehnsherr.”Raven父亲，Raven会 _读心_ 的父亲，朝车门偏了偏头，现在他的双手都用来抱住死沉的Raven、电脑包还有一个肯定装着Raven的用品的包。尽管Erik并不知道一个小孩可能需要多少东西。

“请你。”Raven父亲说。他抬了一下Raven，因为电脑包的肩带从他的肩膀滑到了肘弯。他一副愁眉苦脸， _可怜巴巴_ 。该死，这又快又恨地戳中了Erik，他逃不开。

“既然你了解我的一切，”Erik说，还在试图理解 _读心_ 和 _想出去喝东西_ ，以及他可能不会反对他所说的喝东西，无论他有没有小孩，“那也得让我了解你才公平。比如说，你的名字。”

“啊，Charles Xavier，为您效劳。或者说，是你为我效劳，我想——我是说，如果你同意的话……？”Raven父亲——Charles Xavier——指着车门。

Erik做了同样的动作，只是他这么做的时候，闭锁装置弹开，弹簧收起，门自个儿开了。Raven暂时从她的大爆发中分出神，高兴得又是尖叫又是发笑，一只溅了泥巴、穿着运动鞋的脚踢上Charles的肋骨。

“魔法！”Raven嘎嘎叫道。

“没错，亲爱的。”Charles说，带着一阵温暖的骄傲感——似乎是给Erik和Raven两人的，正如他的安抚一般。“他是变种人，和你一样。”

他本来会觉得很烦，Erik想着，可Charles的微笑加深了眼角的纹路，他满面春风，诚挚之极，又那么 _愉快_ ，Erik自己的心甚至觉得有点痛。不管是什么魔法，它似乎把Raven从危险边缘挽回了，Charles将她放进儿童座椅——多亏Erik给他开了门——给她系上安全带时她全无反抗。

“你知道，你可以走过来。”Charles回头说。 _我不咬人。_

“这种搭讪台词真的有用吗？”Erik问道。Charles精神上的笑声在他脑中回荡，但Erik还是走过去了。

“我说喝点什么的时候是认真的。”Charles说。他关上门，Raven好奇地把手指贴在玻璃上。天气很冷，薄暮将至，风刮得越发凛冽——它保留了点缀Charles双颊的红晕。“今晚不行，但明天我可以找个保姆。”

“午餐吧，你要是不忙的话。”Erik说，他从未如此大胆，跟其他人都没有，“你在这儿工作。”

“遗传学。”Charles微笑着予以肯定。 _我不想太冒昧，_ 就好像把Erik当成撬锁的一点儿也不冒昧一样， _麦克莱恩餐厅不错，尽管我们系总是逼我们去那儿招待应聘人。_

“好的，”Erik说，“十二点？”

 _十二点。_ Charles说得欢天喜地，Erik也情不自禁地高兴起来。

***

除去Erik差点撞晕Raven这件事，他们恋情的开端与大部分恋情相同，先是午餐，然后Erik坚持说一个三明治可不能抵消原先说好的喝酒，于是那天晚上Charles也把Erik带出去了。这不是那种天雷地火式的浪漫爱情——他们相遇时不在战场，他们相遇时没有觉得他们是彼此多年不见的唯一真爱——好莱坞永远也不会拿它拍电影。

 _他们不需要_ ，Charles想着，这时他们正在工程系的期末派对上边品着酒边看着Janos照顾Raven. Erik翻翻白眼，因为他刚刚破了自己的恋爱时间记录，但他才不打算为此哭啼啼呢，看在上帝的份上。

“只有你才会差点踩到学龄前儿童，”Janos终于逼得Erik说出他与Charles是怎么相遇的，之后他说，“不过她显然已经原谅你了，尽管我怀疑她的品位。你知道吗，”他对Raven说，她正盯着Janos在她的果汁杯子制造的小龙卷风水柱，“总的来说，这位Dr. Lehnsherr不喜欢孩子？”

“总的来说，”Erik嘟囔道，“Raven还好。”Charles在他的脑海中轻轻笑了。

“Erk！”Erik只听过《侏罗纪公园》里的猛禽叫得像Raven这么尖。Charles在Raven的声波震倒杯子之前走上前，他安抚Raven时，Janos越过Charles的头对Erik假笑了一下。Erik呻吟出声，他认识那个假笑。

“你似乎终于尝到点好了。”Janos说。

“是啊，”Erik说，如果他的声音变得哭啼啼的话，那就随他去吧，“我想是的。”

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎留下kudos❤！


End file.
